The present invention concerns new corticoids showing pharmacological activity.
As is well-known, corticoid-containing pharmaceutical preparations are of superior significance nowadays, due tp their antiinflammatory activity. They are, accordingly, useful for therapy in, for example, internal medicine, dermatology, etc. and also in all other clinical-medical areas. They are frequently instrumental in saving the patient's life.
However, since all systemically effective corticoids cause strong side effects (e.g., changes in the blood pattern, destruction of the lymphatic system, increase in susceptibility to infections, effect on sodium retention, atrophies of the spleen, the thymus, the adrenal gland, the body weight, etc.), therapy with corticoid-containing preparations is problematic. This is especially true since these side effects are constantly present in long-term therapy with corticoids, are often externally recognizable by the so-called Cushing syndrome of the patient and are not infrequently life-threatening.